


we are not shining stars

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>being a hero's <span class="u">hard</span><br/>I didn't expect this path to be <span class="u">easy</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	we are not shining stars

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to say, writing first person was harder for me than it should have been. XD JUST SAYIN'.  
> Enjoy~
> 
> The title is from "Carry On" by Fun (which is a completely amazing song, go listen. Now. Like, seriously. Do it.).
> 
> Disclaimer: I own the poem and nothin' else.

being a hero's hard  
don't get me wrong, I love it  
but  
it's hard  
I mean  
I didn't expect this path to be easy  
I just didn't expect to be  
*fighting*  
for my right to fight for this side  
it's like people want me to be this bad person  
this person I try not to be  
it's like people want me to be my parents  
when I'm not  
when I don't want to be  
but  
that doesn't change anyone's expectations of me  
oh well  
just more walls to break down  
hurdles to jump over  
mountains to move  
expectations to defy  
all this?  
just makes my victory all the more rewarding


End file.
